


Texting Ficlet

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: All the story are told base on texting with minimal to none 'vocal conversation'.Basically, two person dialogue use text message. Mostly :DLet's see what we can have here!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Texting Ficlet

****

**“Oh, not again…”**

Why can’t you control Sherlock and stops him before he even put his head into your case again? - MH

He is your brother, gorgeous.  
As if I can do anything when he butting in. He is safe now. No significant injury. Maybe a scratch or two on the face.  
Are you rolling your eyes with mouth open again? - GL

I am not pleased. - MH

At least I stop him before he rolls himself into the Thame! - GL

What is he, or what are you three doing at the Thame? - MH

He is convinced that the body is hiding in the Thame, and the weapon shall be found within the area.  
Kudos to him, we did find, and he is too tall and he was off balance.  
A damn sight to see actually!  
*laughing emoji* He crashes on John! Poor John! - GL

I don’t find my brother almost falling into the Thame funny. - MH

*roll eyes emoji* Rite, forgot u r overprotective brother. - GL

I am not. - MH

Mind to move your sexy arse from wherever you are now to here?  
Surely you can locate my location. I need you to bring all of us back.  
Thanks to Sherlock. My car is officially spoilt. - GL

About time.  
Give me 10 minutes. -MH

Darling, which car model to you like? xx

Greg smiles fondly to his phone. The moment ‘x’ reappears, he knows the officer whatever is over, now it’s only his dear lover.

The best part of Mycroft Holmes? This is the best part.

**“Ugh, John, go get a cab, I can’t stand to see Gary flirting with my brother on the phone. Oh, no, no, no! Delete! Delete!”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this way of conversation is understandable. haha  
> and the format!
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you like, kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
